Brothers
by mpenguin15
Summary: A collection of stories of cute fluffy moments when Thor and Loki were little kids. Something light and sweet.
1. If the World Hated You

**If the World Hated You**

"Loki? Where are you?" Thor called out in his booming voice, which, being only twelve was an interesting quality.

It did not surprise him that Loki had not answered, so instead, Thor kicked open the library door only to find it empty.

"Loki?" Thor called out once again, looking around confused, "Come out at this instance!"

"Must you make so much racket, brother?" Loki's timid voice came from the corner.

Turning around, Thor grinned widely as he saw his younger ten-year-old brother curled up by with window with a book in his lap.

"If I did not, you would never speak; after all, the only time you do speak is to tell me off." He teased, which caused Loki to grin his well-known sly smile and turn his head back to his book. "Come brother!" Thor said once more, approaching Loki, "Let us go on an adventure."

"I am very fine here, thanks." Loki said shortly not even looking up.

"Nonsense! Come!" Thor said, yanking the book from Loki's lap, which caused him to shout out in annoyance.

"Give it back Thor!" Loki growled.

"Not until you play with me." Thor said with a laugh at Loki's facial expression.

Loki just shook his head and stood up to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Thor demanded angrily.

"To read my book." Loki said with his smirk, holding up the book Thor had just had in his hands a moment ago.

"Your tricks are not fair Loki!" Thor growled.

"Nor is it that you are a great deal stronger than me." Loki said with a shrug and then sat down once more but on the opposite side of the room.

"Why is it that you will not play with me, Loki?" Thor whined hurrying over to his younger brother.

Loki just gave a shrug and continued looking down at his book.

"Loki, you know I cannot tell what you are thinking. Tell me what is wrong, you have never denied me before."

"It does not matter." Loki said shortly, never looking up from the page.

"Of course it does! Whatever bothers you matters a great deal to me!" Thor said taking the book away from him once more.

"Must we really continue this pattern brother?" Loki said with a raised eyebrow.

"Than why do you not break it?"

"Because then I would lose."

"But I am far more stubborn then you shall ever be."

"Hmm, I am not so sure."

Letting out a laugh, Thor hopped up besides his brother and said, "Fine, I am giving your book back, so shall you now tell me what is bothering you, and do not dare to lie, Loki."

"Why does ever one assume that I lie?" Loki smirked, accepting the book back.

"Because you have not been the most honest in the past." Thor laughed, "In fact, I do believe that they call you the Prince of Lies outside the castle walls."

"Funny, I heard they call me the Prince of Mischief."

"Haha, the Prince of Lies and Mischief, not a bad title." Thor joked, giving his brother a playful push. "Now, tell me what is wrong."

After a moment of silence, Loki finally looked up from the cover of his book and said, "It is nothing, I have just thought you would enjoy yourself much more if I were not with you when you went on your adventures."

"Nonsense!" Thor roared, "Why would you ever think such a thing?"

Loki just shrugged.

"Is it because of Sif and Volstagg and such?" Thor demanded.

Loki shrugged once again.

"Loookiiii." Thor growled.

"I am not a fool." Loki said with a swift smile, "I know they do not like me much."

"Nonsense! Of course they like you!"

Loki gave him an incredulous look but Thor gave him a stubborn one which prompted Loki to said, "Fine, if they do not dislike, they then do not like me as much as you or Sif or the rest of them. Furthermore, they rather not have me there to slow things down."

"Even if that is true." Thor said, "It does not matter. I want you there."

"But they do not-"

"Loki, I do not care!" Thor cut him off, "You are my brother and my best friend. What they think of you makes no difference to me!"

"Now it may not." Loki said with a sad smile, "But in a few years, I have a feeling that you will find their opinion to weigh much more in your decisions."

"I am revolted that you would think such a thing!" Thor rumbled angrily causing Loki to look down timidly. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Thor slung his arm around Loki's shoulder and said, "Loki, no matter what they say, you are my equal in blood. Even if the whole world hated you, I would not love you any less. You are my brother now and will always be, no matter what happens. Now, will you please come play with me?"

After a moment of silence, Loki gave Thor a sly grin and said, "Well, if you insist."

Shouting in joy Thor raced out of the room and, as he turned around to see his brother following, he was surprised as the door swung shut in his face.

"LOKI!" Thor hollered.

"Really now? What did I just say about you causing a racket?" Loki said, appearing at his brother's right and smirking at Thor's angry expression before making a break for it as Thor chased after him.


	2. Swords and Words

**Swords and Words **

Nothing thrilled Thor more then the ringing of metal against metal. It was the sound of battle, the sound of honor and glory, the sound of adventure. It put fire in his heart and made him feel like nothing could ever stop him.

But the sound of wood against wood, not so much.

"I do not understand!" Thor growled, as he blocked off his sword master, "Why is it that I cannot have a real sword? Why must I have this stupid twig?"

"Patience Prince Thor." His sword master said, blocking Thor's attack easily, "Your time will come soon enough. But, for now, a training sword is to be your weapon."

"But it is _pathetic_!" Thor growled, "I am far more then ready for a proper _worthier_ weapon, why shall I waste any more of my time with this one?"

Before Thor's teacher could respond, Thor lunged in for his attack. Somehow his teacher predicted it and easily stepped to the side and put his wooden sword against Thor's throat.

"There is much more that _twig_ can teach you then just how to fight, Prince Thor." His master said, taking the wooden sword away from his neck, "You must learn patience, or that can bring your downfall in battle. Lessons are done for today; you may go."

Giving his master a stiff bow before running off, Thor quickly threw his sword aside in the weapon's shed before making his way back into the castle. On the way back, however, Thor thought he saw a person in the training grounds who he had never thought would ever be there in his entire life.

"Lady Sif?" Thor called out uncertainly at the figure that was attempting to hide between two bushes.

Jumping with surprise, the young girl, who was indeed Lady Sif, gave a quick curtsy and said formally, "Prince Thor, I had not expected you to be here."

"Had not expected the crown prince of Asgard to be out training on a sunny warm day?" Thor laughed, though not unkindly, "That is a poor excuse for being found hiding among bushes."

Lady Sif's face turn a bright burning red but she kept her face up and looked at him defiantly.

"Why is it that you are here, and not learning to sew somewhere else?" Thor asked, being only seven and not knowing that he was being rudely blunt.

"I like being outside." Was the answer Sif gave.

"That is not the reason, and a poor one lie as well. My brother is only five and he can give a much more convincing lie then that." Thor said shaking his head.

"I can most likely wield a sword better then him, however." Sif muttered under her breathe but Thor heard.

"What?" Thor exclaimed, his eyes flashing angrily.

"He is _awful_ at sword fighting." Sif said as she saw no point in lying anymore, "I come here whenever I can to watch warriors fight, and I try to learn myself. And, I am most sorry to say, I do not think I have _ever_ seen anyone fight with a sword more poorly then he does."

"Now that is a lie!" Thor growled angrily.

"No! I would not dare!"

"You, however, seem to! And you should better run off to where you are suppose to be before someone else finds you here! Thor said shortly.

Sif opened her mouth to argue but, realizing whom she was speaking to, quickly closed it and with another curtsy, hurried away back into her lord father's house.

Shaking his head furiously, Thor had turned to leave but his eyes had just than fallen on Loki and, before he knew it, he was hiding where Sif had just been, watching his little brother practice.

As much as he hated to admit it, Lady Sif was right. Loki _was_ awful. Worse then awful, actually, more like the most terrible appalling dreadful warrior that ever picked up a sword. Loki held the sword with such an awkward fashion; almost like it was an unpleasant thing like slime that he'd rather not touch. Also, being so little and weak for a Asguardian five year old, he seemed even weaker as his sword master delivered blow after blow, expecting Loki to be able to block it with his own strength. Only that poor Loki would then drop the sword and jump a good way back, glowing red as he scrambled to retrieve his wooden sword.

Thor was so caught up with watching his younger brother and feeling sorry for him that he hadn't notice how fast the time had flown by and nearly jumped a good foot into the air as he heard a voice say:

"Thor? Is that you hiding in the bushes?"

"Yes, mother." Thor said, blushing and climbing out to stand in front of her, looking up at his mother.

"What were you doing?" She asked, looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"Nothing." Thor quickly said, wanting to spare Loki the humiliation of their mother seeing how awful he was.  
She frowned and, instead of nagging Thor for the truth like he had expected her to do, she shook her head and said, "Well, come along then. You have missed your history lesson with your tutor so I think I ought to punish you in some way."

Hanging his head low and trailing after her, Thor thought more and more about Loki until finally he mustered up enough courage to ask, "If an Asguardian is not good with a sword, what will become of him?"

"Thhhorrr." His mother cooed, giving him a small smile, "You are extremely gifted with a weapon, all your masters say so. You have no need to worry."

"I know." Thor said quickly, "I was just wondering…"

"We will think of something for Loki, do not worry." She said out of the blue, causing Thor to looking up in alarm.

"How did you know?"

"Thor, did you really think I was not aware of what goes on with my own son?" Frigga said with a small laugh.

"So, what will happen to Loki if he does not get any better?" Thor asked with a small voice.

"I do not know… He is a smart boy, I am sure he will find his talent in another thing."

"Hmm" Thor said, and then laughed, "It is strange. I am horrible with things that have to do with words but am a great deal better with things that deal with physical stuff. But Loki seems to be the exact opposite… Mother?" Thor asked, seeing that his mother had suddenly halted next to him.

"Good with words…" His mother said, her eyes widening, "Oh, Thor! You are so smart! Why had I not thought of this before?"

And with that, Frigga hurried away, leaving her son looking after her with a puzzled expression.

It wasn't until a week later that Thor had understood what idea he had caused to be planted in his mother's brain.

"Thor! Thor! Thor!" Loki shouted excitedly, more excited then Thor had seen him to be in his entire life.

"What is it Loki?"

"Guess what? Guess what mother is letting me do!"

"Ride a pony?" Thor guessed

But Loki just shook his head, bouncing on the balls of his feet, his childish grin in place.

"Go somewhere?"

"Nope!"

"Be with father for a day?"

"Nuh uh!"

"What Loki." Thor asked, getting bored and annoyed by the second.

"She is letting me take sorcery lessons!"

"What?"

"Sorcery lessons!" Loki chimed again, "I am going to learn magic!"

"Magic? Why are you excited to learn magic?" Thor said without thinking and then wished to retract it when he saw the deflated look on Loki's face.

"I thought it would be exciting…" Loki said timidly, "You do not think so?"

"Oh, no I do Loki! It is just… you do not think it is just a bunch of tricks?"

"No… Mother says it is something only real talent people can do."

Though the smile had not been sincere, Thor did mean it when he ruffled Loki's hair and said, "I am sure you will do great, brother."

And as the years went by, Loki did great. More then great, actually, he was the best most talented sorcerer that ever lived, according to Thor. And, though he would never admit it, Thor saw that Loki's magic was more then a bunch of tricks, something more then Thor could ever do with a sword or later his hammer. Loki's magic was something only a talented person could do. It was a shame that Thor never told him that…


	3. Fire vs Ice

**Fire vs. Ice**

Thor let out a huge bellowing roar as he kicked open the door and barged into his room. Slamming the door shut, he stomp to his bed and flopped down onto it, letting out another furious roar.

"Thor?" Loki called out uncertainly from the other side of the door.

"Leave me be brother! Or you will regret it!" Thor shouted in his menacing growl.

Loki, naturally, did not listen and open the door just a crack before slamming it shut once again, as Thor threw a goblet at it. Throwing another goblet down onto the floor, which shattered in millions of pieces, Thor then waited and, thinking that Loki had left, he let out another shout.

"Now, why be such a monster, brother?" Loki voice said loudly and with amusement causing Thor jumped a good foot in the air.

Looking to his right, he growled when he saw his younger brother reclining in his desk chair, his well-known Cheshire cat grin in place.

"It is not polite to barge into other's people's rooms Loki!" Thor snarled

"Nor is it to throw glass goblets at people's faces." Loki smirked.

Thor just shook his head angrily and then ripped a pillow in half.

"Why are you so angry? Surely not being able to go with the warriors three for a scouting mission cannot be worth this big of a fuss." Loki said after a moment's silence.

"Of course it is! It is just Father's way of controlling me!"

"Nonsense, we both know you are too arrogant and pigheaded for someone to be able to control you."

"Loooookiiiii." Thor growled threateningly, "I am not in the mood for your jabs today."

"I think it extremely unfair that you are able to give say when I am allowed to give jabs when you often jab at me when I am in worse spirits." Loki said, though his voice was cool, the thirteen-year-old's voice had a hit of anger on the edges.

"Tease as you like, but you just have no right to scold at me after I throw something at you." Thor rumbled, though his anger had surprisingly lessened.

"Come now, elder brother, tell me what is the matter?" Loki said carelessly, running his finger along Thor's desk and inspecting how thick the layer of dust was.

"It is just as you said, Loki, I am not allowed to go on the scouting mission and instead must learn about the histories of the other seven worlds."

"Really, is that all? And you believe that this reason is a justification to throw a fit like a five year old, though you are a full decade older? My, my, how much of a prat can you be."

"Loookiiii." Thor growled, giving Loki a glare.

Without even flinching, Loki said, "What, it is true."

"Perhaps you are right, but still, Father can be so demanding and controlling sometimes! Thor, you must learn Elvish; Thor, you must learn how to sit like a crown price; Thor, you must speak more refined; Thor, you cannot help hunt down a fugitive. It's so frustrating!" And with roar of frustration, Thor fell on his bed and let out a deep sigh. Then, finally, Thor said in a small voice, "I sometimes feel as if Father doesn't think I'll be a good king."

Silence followed after Thor rant and, after a moment or two wondering if Loki had left the room, Thor suddenly heard his brother say, "Thor, just remember that everything our Father does, he does because he loves you. He is trying to prepare you on becoming king, and I know for a fact that he believes you will be a great king. He tells me so all the time."

Surprised at this speech, Thor turned around only to find himself alone in his room, left to ponder over Loki's words and wonder why there was a hint of bitterness in his voice as he said them.


End file.
